Devices such as portable radios or wireless telephones utilize a rather simple technology; but they must be able to resist shocks, notably shocks on the antenna which may be violently transferred to the inside of the housing by the hidden end of the antenna on its support, there being understood that the antenna is not mounted loosely inside the housing, but that it is fixed sufficiently rigidly to form one whole with the latter, even when it is extracted.
In known manner, the antenna may be supported by a printed circuit board which is itself attached to or accommodated in the housing so that there is maximum reduction of the play between this board and the housing. Therefore, a metallic part in the form of an angle cleat is fixed to the printed circuit by one of its branches, in the same way as a component, by pins firmly attached to the angle cleat, which go across the printed circuit and are soldered loosely to a conducting area to ensure the necessary electric continuity between the antenna and the input stage or input/output stage of the device. The second branch of the angle cleat, in a direction substantially perpendicular to the printed circuit board, is pierced by a tapped hole. The antenna is mounted by screwing it with its tapering threaded lower end into said tapped hole. Besides, the antenna is kept attached in lateral direction relative to the body of the device at the spot where it passes through the housing. In case the antenna receives a shock, notably after a fall, this shock is transferred to the metallic part in the form of an angle cleat used as a base which is very rigid, and from there to the printed circuit itself, which may cause its failure, even its breakage after several drops and may render the device unusable. Besides the technical problem linked with the drop, there is also the problem of having to supply an additional part, that is to say, the metallic angle cleat that necessitates a particular shaping and delicate handling which one should like to avoid during mounting. It will be noted that for diminishing the first technical problem, which consists of transferring a shock on the antenna to the printed circuit inside the device, a solution would consist of making the supporting part less rigid by replacing the angle cleat by an elastic metallic strip. But this measure would be at the cost of an aggravation of the second problem indicated above, because it would complicate the additional supporting part and its mounting.